policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Fresnal Street Subway Station
Fresnal Street Subway Station is rather big subway station located in Fairview. Background Fresnal Street Station is a modern subway station with three floors beneath the ground and it has been build on top of the old station from the 1930s. Now the station is going through some refurbrishement which means there is a lot of clutter and some parts of the station are closed for renovations. Like any other subway station, this place is huge. The upper level of the station is rather simple as it consists mainly on two main entrances to the station: the first one from Fresnal Street and second one from Maxwell Street, ticket offices and stairs leading to the platforms, either Platfrom 1 or Platform 2. On the other hand the lower levels of the station are pretty like a labyrinth as there are many spaces intended for both passengers and station staff. This level contains two platforms of the Fresnal Street Station with turnstiles at the beginning, restrooms, shops and fast food restaurant - so the commuters could by something to eat before their enter to the train or buy something for the trip like magazine. There is also maintenance area intendeed only for employees and it contains locker rooms, various machines and passage between two Platforms. All around the station the passangers can find various maps of the subway lines as well as advertisements or vending machines. Platform 1 is much bigger than Platform 2 and apparently, due to the renovations, the Platform 2 is completely closed for passangers and there are a lot of rubbish and other unnecessary objects. Also most of the lights on this Platform are turned off. Behind the scenes *SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate: Mission 6: Fresnal Street Station This subway station is visited by SWAT officers on september 12th. The police has recieved a call from transit police officer that two gangs, one definitely The Stetchkovs, started firing at each other in Fresnal Street Station during peak hours. They are mulitple suspests, all of them heavily armed and wearing body armors, and large number of civilian casultaties. The transit officer Wilkins managed to count at least ten suspects but soon after the contact with him has gone silent - the police officers believe he has been wounded. The witnesses said that the saw that two group of men opened fire at each other during peak hours amond multiple passangers. Most of the commuters managed to escape via trains, but there some of them were caught in a crossfire. Those who survived might be still hiding around the station. After the initial fight the suspects split up and moved all around the station. The shots can still be heard and that means the fight is still going on. Also the police officers believe that one member of the Stechkov gang Anton Georgiev might be inside. What makes matter worse there are some escape routes around the station which means the suspects may use them if they see any officer inside. The SWAT officers must rescue all civilians, especially wounded ones as well as arrest or kill the suspects. Gallery Fresnal Street Subway Station 000.PNG|Entrance to the station from Fresnal Street. Fresnal Street Subway Station 001.PNG|Exit to Fresnal Street. Fresnal Street Subway Station 002.PNG|The Main Hall with Ticket Office. Fresnal Street Subway Station 003.PNG|Map of the Subway Station. Fresnal Street Subway Station 004.PNG|Ticket Office. Fresnal Street Subway Station 005.PNG|A gate to closed platform. Fresnal Street Subway Station 006.PNG|An office. Fresnal Street Subway Station 007.PNG|The Main Hall with information boards. Fresnal Street Subway Station 008.PNG|A map of the subway lines. Fresnal Street Subway Station 009.PNG|An advertisement. Fresnal Street Subway Station 010.PNG|The Main Hall. Fresnal Street Subway Station 011.PNG|Another advertisement. Fresnal Street Subway Station 012.PNG|Exit to Maxwell Street. Fresnal Street Subway Station 013.PNG|Stairs to Platform 1. Fresnal Street Subway Station 014.PNG|A corridor to Platform 1. Fresnal Street Subway Station 015.PNG|A restaurant in the subway station. Fresnal Street Subway Station 016.PNG|A small shop in the subway station. Fresnal Street Subway Station 017.PNG|Corridor to Platform 1. Fresnal Street Subway Station 018.PNG|Another advertisement. Fresnal Street Subway Station 020.PNG|"Fresnal Street Station" sign. Fresnal Street Subway Station 021.PNG|Platform 1. Fresnal Street Subway Station 022.PNG|Maintenance section of the subway. Fresnal Street Subway Station 023.PNG|Hall with stairs to Platform 2. Fresnal Street Subway Station 024.PNG|Stairs to Platform 2. Fresnal Street Subway Station 025.PNG|Closed Platform 2. Category:Places (SWAT4:TSS)